


The Final Control

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Demonic Possession, Doppelganger, Dreamon - Freeform, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, i don't know if you can count that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: Dream has always been steps ahead of everyone.Especially when it comes to his deathNightmare is a fool to think he can beat Dream in his own gameUnfortunately it's too late when everyone finds out
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: My au's [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 20
Kudos: 482





	The Final Control

**Author's Note:**

> -Dream is possessed by Nightmare, but instead of Fundy and Tubbo's exorcism expelling him, it linked the demon to Dream
> 
> -Dream gets imprisoned between six months to a year
> 
> -Dream and Tubbo are brothers, children of Schlatt

"I'll take over from here"

All members turned towards the voice and found another Dream standing in front of the portal.

The crossbows were aimed directly at him.

"The show is over, Dreamon" Dream says

"What? Dreamon?!" Fundy screams, panicking, looking at the other Dream on the floor

Everyone's eyes are wide.

"Wait... are you? Are you Dream? Our Dream?" Puffy asks with a twinge of hope

"Of course I am!" Dream says and he raises his mask enough to show his mouth "I'm a little upset that you didn't notice, but I don't blame you. That shitty Dreamon has caused enough things"

"Where were you, anyway? Since you're the real Dream?" Quackity asks, not at all convinced

"Quackity, I know you have no reason to trust me, but please consider that whoever was doing those atrocities was this demon. I would never hurt my family" 'Dream' says "He locked me away from the server and I only made it today, I used the power of admin to find the coordinates of one of you, but in the end, you were all here "

Then he approaches Dream and bends down, watching his near-death state. Two lives taken in sequence is a very difficult thing to recover, especially if soon after a Dreamon left your body.

Dream could only face Nightmare with wide eyes and shortness of breath, the poisonous smile was all he saw and inside his mind, a phrase echoed.

_ I won _

"Your days of manipulation are over" is what Nightmare says

"We can exorcise him" Tubbo offers kindly

He can’t believe his brother didn’t notice, Dream stifles a sob

"He is already very present in this plan to leave"

"Then let's kill him!" Tommy brandished angrily, feeling tormented

Was another ‘Dream’ doing all that?

Did a Dreamon manipulate him?

Was the tyrant and cruel ‘Dream’ never the real Dream?

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"As much as I agree with you, Tommy. We can't do that"

"What?!" everyone screams

"Why not?!" Sapnap screams

"As I said, he is very present in this plan, that is, he can’t leave, if we kill his physical body, he can possess one of us and this whole mess will start all over again"

He puts his hands in his pocket and smiles.

"Does anyone have a safe enough place to put a demon inside?"

He already knows the answer

"I have" Sam replies

He ordered that hell box

"Excellent!" his smile widens, for another reason "When can you take him?"

"We can take him now" Punz replies and approaches, next to Ant and Bad, when he is close enough to Dream, he pats him on the shoulder "I missed my friend"

Dream wants to scream and cry. Again... again they can't tell the difference.

He had woken up completely now... after weeks... after months

"I felt it too, Punz" Nightmare says and only he can hear the sounds of wires curling further

The red lines wrap even more around his family's arms and the starting point comes from the pockets of the green sweatshirt.

The three guards forcefully pull Dream off the ground and follow Sam towards the portal. He's too weak and hurt to try to fight and strangle Nightmare right there.

"Who organized this?" he hears the demon ask and apparently, Tommy answers because Nightmare says "Congratulations Tommy..."

"I am proud of you"

The portal's purple swallows them up and Dream doesn't even have the strength to cry anymore.

* * *

_ "I am one" _

_ "A soul" _

_ "A higher power" _

_ "I wish for this no more!" _

_ He feels his body tremble and a demonic voice comes out of his throat without his permission. _

_ "I̷̯͓̼̥͓̎͝ ̶͇̜̪̆̓̆ͅẅ̷̥̠̼̖͇́̑̍̍i̶̙̰͍̮̱̋̀̽̓l̶͓̉͌̌̀ͅḻ̵̥̦̀ ̶̲̭̟̲̜͍̂b̶̧̰̰̼͊̑̒e̶̼͋̉̂ ̶̝̉f̸̧̘̙̋î̷͙̞͉̼x̵̡̛̥͖̯͑̽̋͐͛ͅȩ̴̝̲͍̻͑d̴͚̆͒̽̓" _

_ When the ritual is done, his body stops floating and he falls headfirst against the stone, everything hurts and burns. He groans and tries to breathe deeply. _

_ His fingers are shaking, his head is throbbing and he is unable to focus his vision. _

_ "D̸r̸e̸a̴m̴? ̷" he hears a distortion talking to him and other voices start to speak louder _

_ "D̴r̸e̸a̶m̶, ̴ ̶a̸r̵e̵ ̸y̴o̷u̷ ̸o̴k̷a̷y̷? ̸! ̵" another distortion asks and the voices scream in your mind _

_ He swallows dry and sticks his nails against his palms and forces himself to get up. _

_ "I'm fine!" his voice shakes "Thank you very much-- thanks, Fundy and Tubbo. You made it!" _

_ And before the two hunters can respond, he dashes towards the forest, as far as he can until his knees go weak and his chest explodes in pain, he grips his sweatshirt hard and screams in agony _

_ W̶̡̧̨̡̘̯͈͈̩̬͒h̵̩̿͐͗̿̃͒a̴̧̧̠͖̹̽͊̆̂͊͋̌̒̔t̷̮̭͍̱̬́̾̚͠ ̴͓͎͎̆̄ĩ̴̹̠̰̼̲̠̗̌̃̉̿͒̐̚ş̴̨̘̦̩̱̤̽͋̑̏̊͋́̚ ̴̤͔̗̖̺͉̓̊͛͐̽͛̈́h̸̨̨̡̤̬̪̥͚̝͚͒̀̃̀̈̌̅͘a̴̡̡͙̫̰̦̱̮̟̍̅̚p̴͓̰̲̝̐̂p̸̟̫͖̖̗͚̼͖͊̒̔͗͜͝e̴̡͗́̈̐͘ǹ̵̬̟̻̳͒̔̓̐̋͜͝i̸̢̡̤͇̰̥̜̞͉͚̔̉n̷̢̛̳͍͛̎̈́̓̽ğ̵̼̐̃̚̕͝ ̴̟̀͑̈́̒͗͘͘w̶̩̗̽͂͛̊͋̓̉͋̕ḯ̶͔̣̎̊̔̈́̍͘͝t̶̮͔̍̕h̷̹̥̼͐͂͘͝ ̴̝͖̠̲̗͚̯͙̓͘ụ̵̧̲̝̀͛͝s̷̢̫͖͓̉̒̿̂́̉̊̏͋̿͜? ̶̢̧̙̭̠̩͎̼̬̘̏̏́̀͝! ̸̧͍̝͕̯̩͆͒̀̒ _

_ It is as if someone is marking all his skin with a hot plate and then sticking needles everywhere, a hammer tries to break his skull and he can’t breathe. _

_ W̷̧͉̻̲͔͍̜̭̒ḩ̷̛̫̗̩̱̫̦̌͒͂͛̐̍ͅa̷̺̻͓̾͌̇̄t̶̼̯̳̙̪̫̫̘͈͐͊̈́̃͛̍̂̑̕ ̷̦̦͇̺͜͝ͅͅͅț̴̡̧̣͍̳͚̺͇̯̈h̴̢̺̤̬̰̯̤̖͙͈̊͒̚͝͝ë̵͍͔̘̭̂̊̾͐̃̕͝ẙ̶̨̥̹ ̶̢̧̡̛̛̺̪͍̻͔̖̦̈́̓̌̔d̶̛̯͕̖̖̩͒͛̈́̀̂̎̋į̴̢̙͇̰̼͇̰͔̤̊͛̆̒̀͗͊̋̊d̶̢̘̻̖̜̻͖̓͂̅̎͆̔͜ ̶͈̣͍̄̓̃t̵͈̖̦̻̪̦̰̥̖͗͑͐̔ͅȍ̶͚͎̼̩͚̗̇͂̆ ̴̡̰̼͍̟͖͕̈́̃̕u̴͇̲̱͛͋͜s̴̬͈͖͍̗̰̝̪̫̕? ̶͎̰̗̞̊̔͆͋͆̑̎̒̏͘͜! ̷̨̪͉̝̪͕̟̬͋́ _

_ "I̶ ̴d̵o̸n̸'̶t̷.̸.̸.̶ ̵I̷ ̶d̵o̸n̵'̸t̴ ̷k̶n̵o̵w̵.̸.̵.̵" _

_ That's all he says before he loses consciousness. _

* * *

_ He can only hear the mess going on in front of L'manburg's central dais. _

_ It's screaming, there's Technoblade, Tubbo and Tommy, they're all here and practically screaming. Dressed in shining armor that makes his eyes hurt and he shakes his head, he needs to concentrate. _

_ If everything he remembers studying before Nightmare was a permanent parasite, he was going to need something very big, like an explosion. _

_ It doesn't matter that he is going to lose one of his canonical lives, he just wants it to end. _

_ He just wants his body back. _

_ He can’t miss the chance. _

_ He doesn't care to know why all this confusion, if his sense is right, there is a big layer of TNT under that floor and he would be a fool to waste it. _

_ Dream runs at full speed towards the middle of the yard, he hears Puz calling his name, but he doesn't care. _

_ The ground shakes under his feet and the spark echoes in the air. _

_ Everything explodes in a radius of almost 25 meters. _

_ Nightmare touches his own body and tightens the fabric of the gray-stained lime green sweatshirt. The smoke blinds his eyes and chokes his lungs. _

_ He's alive... Dream is alive, so he's alive. _

_ "YES!" He screams, celebrating _

_ Many would say that Dream was celebrating their misfortune, but no one knew that Nightmare was celebrating his return to control before Dream killed himself. _

* * *

He is practically thrown into the obsidian box while Sam is taking things out of him.

He takes out a watch, takes out the chest, takes out the desk and the cauldron.

The room is empty when Sam leaves and he is left alone, just the lava wall and a small pond in the corner of the cell.

Dream cringes and brings his knees to his chest, his eyes are already in tears.

He feels light, as he did before possession, before the pseudo-exorcism. But that isn’t the meaning of joy.

It is the meaning of pain.

Meaning of suffering.

Dream lost his family and when he thought Tommy was going to kill him, he felt happy.

Happy that he would finally be at peace.

Happy because Nightmare would die

Until Nightmare used almost all his powers and created a body for himself.

Still connected, but he wouldn't have to fight for control.

And the worst pain was seeing them all believe the words of a parasitic demon wearing his skin.

Dream cried and screamed as loudly as he could, sobbing and pulling his own hair, he didn't care that Sam would probably come and try to knock him out.

He was alone, abandoned by his own family, without human contact, in an empty room.

He screamed for a long time and little by little, there were only painful sobs, his throat scraping, his eyes red and stinging and his chest aching.

Dream cried when he felt his eyes close, he didn't want to sleep.

He never wanted to close his eyes again.

* * *

"Ah, Dream, how are you?" Sam asks behind the counter

"I'm doing fine, Sam, don't worry" Dream says "We are hunting Techno and Phil"

"I thought you... had allied yourself with them?"

"It was Dreamon, not me" he says, deadpan and Sam stammer

"Sorry... force of habit"

"No problem. How's he doing anyway?" he asks

"He was screaming during the week, he was crying for some reason and he refused to eat"

That was a bad sign, Dream cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind... I would like to see him"

When he comes back, 'Dream' appears with red hands and he notices Sam looking at them.

"He attacked me, so I defended myself" he says, with a smile behind the mask "He scratched and bit my hands, you know? Dreamons are wild"

It was a lie

That blood was all from the man in the cell

"Are you sure you don't want to heal in the infirmary?" Sam asks genuinely concerned

"Nah, you don't have to, but thanks Sammy"

"No problem. Shall we go?"

"Of course, I need to plan things with Tommy and Quackity anyway"

* * *

Sometimes Dream hallucinates... or he thinks he's hallucinating

He doesn’t know what is real and what isn’t.

He can hear Sapnap's laughter, when the two of them ran like mad, betting race across the entire server's territory

He can hear Techno talking softly to him, telling the Greek legends he liked so much and he listened to them attentively

He can feel Tubbo hugging him and he felt holding him and rocking him, like brothers should act

He listens to George calling him with a mocking tone, as in the Manhunt sessions, but then he appears behind him and embraces him, causing them both to fall to the floor

He laughs listening to Tommy cursing everything at the top of his lungs and Bad scolding him, he can hear the sound of Ranboo teleporting and a pen writing against the paper.

He can see Ant and Skeppy following Bad, he can see Jack and Ponk talking, he overhears Alyssa talking to Callanhan and being answered when he writes on the communicator

He can smell the scent of flowers and the smell of Niki's cakes while she laughs softly. He can feel like Puffy is hugging him like a mom would

He can see the colorful and diverse clothes that Eret wore in the castle, he can feel a hand on his shoulder and he knows it is Punz, he overhears Sam talking to them about his plans for further construction

He can see his father, alive, without being a tyrant, without the smell of drink, cigarettes or proteins, he can see a smooth Wilbur, he hears the notes of the strumming guitar and he can see Phil's soft dark wings

He cries in the silence and knows he can't achieve it

He extends his hand but everything disappears and he just sees the orange glow consuming his hands

It hurts... but not as much as the pain of being alone

* * *

Dream knows it needs to die for good.

Death messages by lava flood the communicators.

Sam chained his feet to stop him throwing himself into the lava, Nightmare's orders on the pretext that if he died, he would have someone else.

He can't help but snort, ironic

He feels tired

He has a plan...

He can't let Nightmare manipulate his family

Dream lies on the edge near the small pond in the corner of the cell, his dirty, rotten blond hair touching the cold water. He holds his breath and closes his eyes, letting his head sink in, not caring about air.

There is one thing that few know about admins

They can go into a state of limbo and become semi-ghosts, basically communicating with the dead.

So, Dream drowning is part of the plan.

He waits for the air to escape from his lungs and sees his vision become dark, losing consciousness.

When he wakes up, all he sees is black.

Pure emptiness, no color or smell

The only sound he hears is a hoarse laugh and complaints in a British accent.

He walks up to the voices and raises his mask, smiling when he sees two dark brown hair, one with a cap and the other with ram's horns.

"Dad, Wilbur... I need help"

The two ghosts were startled and Schlatt put a hand on his chest.

_"Holy shit, Dream! I almost had a heart attack!"_ he says nervous

Wilbur is staring at him, wide-eyed. The insane glow is long gone and your Pogtopia coat is in good condition.

_ "Dream... tell me you're here in Limbo and not dead for good" _

He smiles softly, but it's sad

_"Dream Clay Taken, I swear if you--"_ Schlatt yells

"Dad... I know you have a lot of questions, but I need your help" he says, already feeling an electric current running through his body "Ghostbur is out of reach, I need you to help me out of prison"

_ "Are you in jail?! Why the fuck did they arrest my son?!" _

_"Schlatt, let Dream speak"_ Wilbur says, slapping the man in the suit _"But I admit we are worried about this situation"_

"I need you to help me out, it's a big deal"

The horned ghost grunts and sighs, tired

_ "What do you need?" _

"Take my body and get it out of Pandora, but put me on solid ground, I need to run as soon as I wake up"

_"Does the prison have alarms?"_ Wilbur asks, slightly in shock

"It was Sam who built it, obviously there will be alarms"

_ "Did you fight with Sam to have him arrested?" _

"Dad, please, I need that--" a shock runs through his system "I need me to be dead so that you can cross my body through the wall, you need to hurry up"

Schlatt scoffs, still precarious and nodding, disappearing from the void and leaving Wilbur and Dream alone.

_"What are you planning?"_ the british asks

"...many things happened and... I got out of control"

_ "It wasn't you, Dream..." _

"It's a way of looking at it" he sighs and feels another shock "You... did you tell him?"

_"I don't... he'll go crazy if he finds out about Tubbo, especially after he... after the festival"_ Wilbur says and rubs his face _"How are they..?"_

"Techno and Phil are isolated, but it won't be long before everyone goes after them... Tommy, I didn't see him anymore..."

_"I see..."_ Wilbur stares at the void and Dream grunts, seeing white flashes in his vision

He can hear alarms in the distance and smell the sea.

"It looks like he managed to get me out" the two face each other and Dream smiles, aching "Later I'll be back for good and I'll be able to explain it to you"

_ "’I'll be back for good’?! Dream, what are you--" _

Before Dream could hear Wilbur, he wakes up feeling his lungs constrict against his ribs and his nose burns.

He coughs while hearing the alarms deafening him, and he sits on the sand.

Dream doesn't have much time, but he needs a sharp weapon.

As if a divine being had heard it, an arrow is stuck in the sand beside him and he knows from the screams that practically everyone on the server is behind him.

Well, he would rather have a longer time to get away.

* * *

_ His gaze is numb when he stares down at the crater, rain wetting his sweatshirt, smoke choking his lungs once again. _

_ Now, his hands are dirty with gunpowder. _

_ One of his legs moves forward. _

_ If he pushes himself, one of the lives ends _

_ He just woke up and is already thinking about death, it would be funny if it wasn't morbid, but it doesn't matter anymore. _

_ Then it's just him climbing more often in that strange obsidian construction that stretches under L'manburg and falling twice more, his body disintegrating in the explosion _

_ Dream feels like someone is pulling him off the edge and he faces Nightmare’s gray eyes like a storm. _

_ "You won’t escape so easily" your voice echoes as loudly as the explosions that shake the earth and the thunder that deafens the ears of other members _

_ And he knows it when he's swallowed by the dark _

* * *

He runs until his lungs explode, he runs until his legs give up, he runs until he runs out of tears to cry.

He runs, even with the danger of being locked up again.

He took off his mask a long time ago

There's nothing to hide now

When he reaches the edge of the cliff, he turns around and gets very close to the edge, his heels find only air as he leans on the bare feet.

Everyone is there.

Literally everyone on the server.

But his eyes only find Nightmare's mask.

"Get off that edge..." he says in a dangerous voice

"I'm always on the edge, that's the problem, right?" he smiles, feeling his face wet, still panting

"I swear to you, get off that edge" he says, still maintaining his composure and performance "Are you so desperate to possess someone else?"

Dream scoffs

"I would compare you to  **Icarus** , the boy who flew very high" he says "You were the demon who wanted my body at all costs, congratulations, now you have it and paid the price. You are connected with me, I die, you go along. If I fly to the sun, we both fall into the sea "

He doesn’t notice the flash of recognition in the crimson eyes of the anarchist present

"What kind of metaphor is this?!" Tommy asks

"How do you know I'm not going to rip you out of there?" he smiles, but his face color disappears under the mask when Dream reveals what's behind his back

The arrow points to the chest itself, touching the fabric of the black shirt.

"There are two ways to end this, Nightmare. I die, or I die" Dream says, soft voice "I wonder what flowers I could have if I had a grave.  **Chrysanthemums** seem to be a good one"

Niki opens her mouth, horrified, her hands covering his mouth, stifling the scream

"What flowers would you like?" he asks mockingly, but Nightmare doesn't answer, he scowls, trying to hide his hands contracting in despair

"Are you going to wander like a ghost? Amnesiac and stupid like Ghostbur or pathetic like Schlatt?"

Dream growls, gritting teeth

"I prefer to be a ghost, who follows others like a  **duckling** , than to let my body be yours"

Puffy drops his sword on the ground, hands shaking

"Being a ghost isn’t so bad, you can still appreciate the  **bees** or  **run around the fields** , you know?"

Tubbo freezes and Sapnap breaks into tears, but everyone else is very confused by these strange phrases.

All but five people

"YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR LAST LIFE! DO THIS AND ALL THIS SERVER WILL DIE" Nightmare shouts, growing panic

"I think you forgot something, Nightmare..." Dream says, and his eyes shine in fluorescent green " **I'm always one step ahead of everyone here** "

It's too late when everyone else in the crowd recognizes it.

The dreamon jumps on Dream, trying to grab him, but he’s faster.

The arrow pierces his skin and flesh as he falls off the cliff.

They hear the sickening crackle of bones echo in the air and many have to restrain themselves from vomiting. Nightmare falls to his knees, holding his chest.

It is the same pain as a year ago.

He screams as he buries one hand in the earth, his claws rip the green sweatshirt and the mask breaks on its own, everyone steps away from the demon who begins to be consumed by lines of code in front of them.

The communicators beep and each opens the screen, reading the four messages that appear.

_ [Dream was killed by Dream] _

_ [N̵͈͓͓͔̄̇̇ì̷̘͖̼g̵̨̛̤h̴̛̜͐̽̓̑t̸̗͖̙̒̄̈́̋m̴̰̘͍̱̈͜͜͝a̷̝̽̒͆̇̈́͜͠r̷̢̫̜̽͒̈́̈́͋̚è̶̝͚̩̮̗̆̊̽̉̕͘ was killed by ~~error~~ ] _

_ [Dream requested to transfer his Administrator status <July, 26 2021>] _

_ [Server Administrator status has been transferred from Dream to Tubbo_] _

The cry was louder than the thunder that echoed in the forest


End file.
